Rooftop Games
by KelloggsJ
Summary: Nix and Cole decide to play on the rooftops; let's see if they play clean... or dirty!


**Rooftop Games**

**_Nix and Cole decide to play on the rooftops; let's see if they play clean... or dirty!_**

"What's the matter, Cole-baby; you're gonna have to work harder if you like what you see!" Nix shouted after teleporting about two rooftops away from the one Cole stood on.

Cole stood with a smug smirk as he slowly approached the edge of the rooftop, "What the matter baby, don't tell me you're getting… limp on me…" Nix attacked smoothly bending at her waist slightly to rest her elbows on the rooftop's elevated edges. Without hesitation, Cole jumped off of the building. He fell a short distance before landing on an electrical grid line and grinding around the building and towards the one Nix patiently waited on; she even took a seat on the edge of the building.

It took Cole a short few seconds to maneuver around the building before jumping onto a vertical grid which he used to launch himself up to the rooftop, "Took you long enough, but Cole…" her voice eased into a low, easy moan as she lie down on the edge. Her words ceased for a moment. Smoothly, she elevated her right leg; gently dragging her hand along the curves of her hips. After fully extending her arm, she began retracting it; with the same gentle drag: mimicking the curves of her inner thigh, "I'm not satisfied yet…"

Cole soon began his suave saunter towards the teasing vixen. Now hovering over her, Cole stared, almost awestruck, as the tempting, dark vixen's mimicry of her curves continued with an unbelievably sensual expression. Despite being so close to the edge of the building, she seemed to slightly writhe in her own brought about pleasure.

Hesitantly, Cole tried his hand at manipulating her body the way she did. Placing one hand on the building to seemingly steady his nerve, he maneuvered his other hand to her hip. Following Nix's earlier pattern, he caressed his hand in the same pattern that she did. Slowly, he started to feel her heat. Closer and closer his hand drew to her fire; just before he could even place a finger against her, she stopped him with a gentle cupping of his hand. After a deep breath in, Nix exhaled, "It ain't gonna be that easy, baby."

She giggled vindictively before rolling off the edge, "Whoaa, hey…!" Cole exclaimed in shock.

Nix sprung herself away from the wall of the building before teleporting to another rooftop. She giggled again "That was fun but you're boring, Cole-baby. You gotta excite me if you really wanna get me hot!" She laughed again.

Cole grunted and approached the edge. Looking down, he peered at the grid lines, "There's gotta be a better way to do this!" Cole shrugged. He paused for a moment, glancing up at her.

"I'm getting' cold, baby!" She sneered.

Twitching at the remark, a light bulb lit up in his head, "Come on mighty electric powers…" Cole spoke inwardly as he prepped himself: taking anxious steps backwards, "… let's excite her!" In a quick burst of energy, Cole sprinted toward the edge. With two last and great strides, he leapt with all his might. Nix observed curiously.

At the peak of Cole's ascent, he began to glow bright and fierce sparks started arching around his body. In less than the blink of an eye, there was a blinding flash accompanied by a thunderous boom!

When Nix's senses recuperated she noticed Cole was gone. She peaked over the edge looking for him, _"He's gone?" _She thought.

"Try looking behind you." Cole whispered.

Nix spun around and, with a slight jump and smirk, she greeted Cole, whom was merely inches away from her. Cole came even close, now giving off an intimidating aura, "Now we're talking, baby…" Nix proclaimed with a seductive smile. Because of Cole's brute advance, she soon took a seat on the edge. Leaving her little to no room, Cole inserted himself between her thighs; placing both arms at either side of her, "You really wanna make me hot, baby?" she asked sensually. Leaning back on her arms to support her weight, she subtly pushed her ample chest forward. Giving his sense of sight a short time to explore the new perspective, she raised her left leg. Almost instinctively, Cole's right arm conformed to her thigh's shape and, taking the weight of her leg, he held it close to his waist. Drawing his face close to hers, he released a warm breath against her neck. She reacted to his breath with an even deeper one. As she did, her feminine mounds continuously applied and then discontinued pressure against his chest, "More…" she whispered in his ear.

"Wha..! No, no, n…!" before he could get out the last 'no', poof, she was vanished in a fiery cloud, "Ah! Ah!" Cole yipped in panic, backing up and batting his clothes.

"What's wrong, Cole-baby, too hot to handle?" Nix snickered sitting adjacent him. She playfully stood up and strutted around him. As she did, she dragged her hand along the contours of his body. With one finger, she started from the back of his neck. As she went around him she would subtly add a finger to the tour of his body's structure. She continued until she arrived at his chest. By this time, she was using her palm to grope him, "It's only going to get hotter."

Nix now used her middle finger to press against his chest. Using her powers to heat up her finger, she burned through Cole's shirt and scorched his skin slightly, earning her a small grimace from the demon of Empire City. As an ambient affect of heating her finger, her full finger ring heated as well. Knowing this, Nix began to scrape across his chest with it. Searing his shirt and skin, she earned herself an even greater grimace, which she enjoyed watching. Stopping short, she placed her arms behind her back. Lowering her head, she placed a delicate kiss on the new love scare. She then raised her head and, this time, placed a similar kiss just under Cole's lips, "You're mines now, baby; make me yours." Poof, "Come and get me!" she yelled from yet another rooftop.

**To be continued... **(in your thoughts and imaginations)

Hope you enjoyed. This was just a little something that I had in mind to write for a long time now. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think (so that you can either encourage me to keep writing and publishing or if I should just keep it to myself lol).

**P.S. ** the underlined words are those I thought that I could use something better for but didn't know what to use. So, if you have any suggestions, let me know so that future project can be even better!


End file.
